


doubled, doubled (here comes trouble)

by ghostkids



Series: welcome to amity park [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Elle Saves the Day, Gen, Knives, Mugging, POV Outsider, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostkids/pseuds/ghostkids
Summary: mr lancer didn't expect his friday night to end with being mugged. he especially didn't expect to meet phantom's double as a result of said mugging.(dp side hoes week 2021 day 1: mr. lancer + reflection)
Series: welcome to amity park [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	doubled, doubled (here comes trouble)

**Author's Note:**

> i think all my stories lately have involved knives. lmao
> 
> anyway. i haven't seen many fics with mr lancer and dani / elle, so wanted to add this one!
> 
> i think i'm going to come back and edit this later. the ending feels... really weak. but i wanted to get it posted since it's already a bit late.

edward lancer takes a deep breath in, savoring the evening warmth. friday, and he’s just headed home to read his book of the week after a meal at his favorite little cafe. lost in his thoughts of the relaxing weekend ahead, he doesn’t notice the person until too late. 

they press something sharp to his back, tell him to go with them _ or else _ , and he thinks about screaming for help but the street is somehow completely deserted. there’s a flash of blue, reflected in one of the storefront windows as he's forced past, down amity’s main street and into an alley; no one appears, and he thinks that he must have imagined it after all as the person, now people, lead him farther into the dark. 

after what seems like forever, the person leading him seems to decide that they've gone far enough. the point of what must be a knife is jabbed into his back, one last parting shot, as the person spins him to face the tallest, most muscular man lancer has seen in a long while. caught off balance from the sudden motion, lancer trips.

"hey, watch it!" the person hisses, jabbing him with the knife again.

he can’t stop the yell of pain at that.

"just give us your bag and you won't keep getting hurt, old man," the third person growls. 

... _ hey! i'm not  _ that  _ old.  _ lancer clutches at his bag protectively; he can always get a new wallet, but young danny fenton and his friends gave him a gift earlier that day and it's still sitting in his bag, unopened. 

he opens the bag, fingers fumbling in his nervousness. 

"here," he says, with a voice oddly calm. "my wallet."

" _ no _ ," the tall man growls. "we  _ want _ your  _ bag _ . don't make us take it from you with force."

he really should just give in. danny would understand. but something won't let him just let go. his hand curls tighter around the strap, instead, his muscles tensing in an attempt to run that he can’t complete.

the man steps forward, hands raised. something  _ hits _ lancer hard on the temple and he's on the ground, world spinning around him, jagged metal digging into his chin.

"we warned you," says the tall man. he steps forward, and all the teacher can see is the blurred outline of dark running shoes.

"hey, you leave him alone." 

lancer's vision goes dark. not entirely dark- since he can still see the rapidly fading scarlet of the sunset above him- but dark enough that the only thing he can see of his apparent rescuer is the shadow of their back silhouetted against the light. 

“who are  _ you _ ?”

“your worst nightmare, if you don’t leave him alone and  _ scram _ .”  


"aww, look, the little boy wants to play hero," the tall man, the apparent leader of the group, scoffs. his knuckles crack audibly as he clenches his fists, but the kid doesn’t falter, standing tall. 

they’re a kid. what are they going to do against three people?

lancer scrambles shakily to his feet, heart racing. the world spins around him. the leader packs a punch. he barely remembers how his head hit the ground. he knows it was the leader's fault. but dizzy as he is, he has to protect the kid.

"oh, i'm not playing," says the kid, voice impossibly, eerily, calm. the leader swings and misses; the kid hasn't moved an inch, and the leader's hand passes  _ straight through him _ , like he’s made of smoke, as his voice gains an amused tone. "are  _ you _ ?"

_ ghost.  _ he scrambles back, and the alley is abruptly awash in eerie green light. maybe the kid doesn’t need protecting after all, he realizes, thoughts hazy. 

"phantom! that's the phantom!" screams one of the attackers. "get him!"

"nice try," the kid chirps brightly. "but you've got the wrong phantom. and i don't play by his rules."

the kid blurs, vanishes into thin air, and appears behind the tall man, who spins around in an attempt to get them. lancer sees nothing, but somehow the man’s shoelaces are tangled together and he falls with a yell. the others lunge forward, completely forgetting lancer in the commotion, and then they’re tangled up and groaning in the dirt. 

the kid turns to him, eyes flashing neon as they blink at him. they're phantom doubled, a mirror image with their white hair and their glowing eyes. but they’re really not phantom, despite what his attackers had thought. their hair is cut differently, for one, lancer sees as the kid reaches up to adjust their hood from where it slipped down in the fight. 

"you okay?" they ask, sounding just the slightest bit breathless. lancer absently wonders if they're like phantom and need to breathe, before he realizes that he's gone way too long without responding.

"i- yes, thank you," he finally manages. 

there's sirens in the distance. someone must have heard the commotion. the kid waits with him until the emergency services round the corner, before vanishing into thin air. even as lancer is loaded into the back of an ambulance, he wonders who phantom’s reflection really is. he hopes they're safe now, wherever they are, and he wonders if they might become a permanent fixture in amity park, now that they're here.  



End file.
